


Thundering Hearts

by twelveinone



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Smut, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveinone/pseuds/twelveinone
Summary: Locked in a small pod, Clara and the Doctor finally give in to their deepest desires.





	Thundering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments, so feel free to leave some!

“Doctor,” Clara said softly and stirred in the bed.

Seated on the floor with his back leaning against the bed frame, the Doctor rose his head.

“Can’t you sleep, Clara?” he said.

“I was asleep,” she said “But what about you, are you going to sit on the floor all night?” The Doctor glanced back at her over his shoulder. The small Jinfibulian sleep pod they were in was suffused with a soft pink glow.

“Not all night,” the Doctor’s eye twinkled. “I’ll stretch my legs, maybe have a look around.”

“No, Doctor, that won’t do,” she laughed. “Come on, I feel bad now.”

“It’s very narrow, you’ll have no room.” The Doctor smiled softly, turning back to face away from the bed. Clara studied the back of his head for a moment, considering.

“What do you think about, Doctor?” She asked. His head tilted slightly.

“How do you mean?” He said. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. After a beat he turned fully towards her. Her breath hitched as she stared into the fathomless depths of his eyes.

“The things you’ve seen,” she whispered. “The lives you’ve lived…” She gasped at a sudden sense of openness in the undercurrents of her conscious. A veil lifted, and impressions of otherness flooded her mind. Two thousand years of faces and places, wars and lovers won and lost, the threads of timelines weaving together and spinning off across infinity.

“What did you do?” She was breathless, eyes wide in fright.

“That wasn’t me,” he replied in a low tone. “You reached out. You let me in.”

Clara felt tears bud at the corners of her eyes. She struggled to find words. “I don’t…” she tried.

“They all stay with me, Clara,” the Doctor murmured. For reasons she couldn’t satisfactorily pinpoint, Clara’s heart sank.

“I must be so small to you,” she said quietly. The Doctor blinked, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said. Clara dropped back down onto the pillow.

“How could I ever begin to make sense of you,” she said quietly, “To relate to you?”

“Clara…”

“No really, Doctor. Don’t tell me I’m not just the most recent in a long line of Claras. Don’t tell me when it’s over - when we’re over - that you won’t just move on and find someone new to take my place, like I took theirs.”

“I don’t move on,” he said, his voice heavy with pain. His pain tightened Clara’s own chest, blurry impressions smearing across her mind’s eye. She could almost taste his heartbreak.

“Stop it, please,” she begged.

“It doesn’t work like that,” he replied, standing up slowly to move away from her. The Doctor had never seemed more remote, more alien to Clara than he did right now. Her mind was still flooding, and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“Please, make it stop,” she choked.

“I would if I could,” he said heavily. “Believe me when I say that.” A sob wracked Clara’s body, and it was as if the pathetic sound propelled him back to her side.

“No, Clara,” he knelt by the bed, taking her hand.

“How do you do it?” She blubbed. “How do you just move on from them… from us?” He shook his head.

“I don’t move on, Clara.” A long pause stretched between them, punctuated by Clara’s sobs. “I run.” She held her breath, watching his face. “I run,” he repeated, “I run away and I keep on running.” He made a move to stand but she gripped his hand tight, holding him in place. “If I stopped still, even just for a single moment, I wouldn’t be able to start running again, the pain would paralyse me.” The words tumbled out of him. It was the most he had ever spoken about his inner life, his emotions, to her. “No, not the eye thing, please Clara, you’re doing it again, stop with the eyes.” he said. She let out a reluctant laugh before another wave of despair crashed over her.

“Doctor, I’m not strong like you, please make it stop,” she pleaded. He took hold of her other hand and brought them both to his lips.

“I promise you I’m not doing this on purpose, Clara. I never was skilled at telepathy. You opened the connection. You sought understanding, through the bond we share.”

“Got any nicer emotions in there, then?” she joked through her tears, cupping his face in her palm. He closed his eyes and suddenly the flow of pain ceased. A feeling of calm warmth came over her, and her heart soared. His eyes fluttered open.

“I- “ he began.

“I know,” she breathed, and leaned into him. Her lips met his, pressing softly together. She draped her arms around his neck, cradling his head in her hands. Frozen, unresponsive, the Doctor made no move to withdraw from her embraces as he usually did. But this embrace was different. Clara broke the kiss.

“Definitely not staying on the floor now,” she said and he laughed. He clambered onto the bed beside her, both of them lying side by side facing one another. Curling her fingers through his, Clara lay gazing at him.

“You’re never small to me, Clara Oswald,” the Doctor said quietly. His grip on her hand tightened as he spoke. “Never small, no matter how far away… across space or time.” She moved closer.

“I’ll never leave your side, Doctor,” she said. The Doctor breathed a heavy sigh and rolled onto his back.

“I can’t keep you safe,” he said.

“Safe?” She pushed herself up onto her elbow, glaring down at him but he wouldn’t meet her eye. “I don’t want safe.”

“I want you safe,” he said.

“To hell with safe! Safe is ordinary. I don’t do ordinary. Last time I checked nor do you,” She clutched the fabric of his crisp white shirt. “Please,” she said. She felt his hands on her back pulling her gently down onto him. He held her close and she sank her head down into the hollow of his neck. The rhythmic beating of his hearts reverberated through her core. “Don’t run,” she murmured into his neck. “Not from me,”

“Oh Clara,” he said, shifting her back onto her side, wrapping his arms around her. “My Clara.” He kissed her, softly at first. Tentative and tender, his lips sought hers. Whimpering, she sought to taste his tongue and his mouth yielded to her. Their breath came heavy, their kisses rougher, more desperate. She felt him tense when her hand brushed deliberately along the stiff bulge of his lap, and he grunted as she unbuckled his black leather belt. In one smooth movement she had straddled him, her small and nimble fingers undoing his shirt buttons. She grinded her hips down onto his crotch, hunching over to kiss him hungrily.

His fingers fumbled at her dress, grazing up her thighs. She gripped the fabric and pulled the dress up over her head, lunging back down towards his mouth but he stopped her, holding her by her shoulders. His eyes roamed over her body, and his long thin fingers trailed down her bare breasts, sending shivers through her.

“Ohh,” he breathed as his fingertips traced the lacy pattern of her underwear. Gripping her waist he flipped them over so she now lay beneath him. He kissed her mouth, her neck, his lips were on her breasts. She moaned at the touch of his wet tongue running along her nipple, jumping slightly when he nibbled them. He trailed his kisses down and down, until there he paused, hovering over her damp slit. Slowly - achingly slowly - he kissed her through the lacy fabric. Clara’s head flew back, her hands flailing as she sought something to cling to. He peppered her with kisses, biting the inside of her thigh, pressing his lips deep into her folds. Taking the fabric between his teeth, he tugged and she scrambled frantically out of her underwear. Her chest was heaving. Hooking his hands under her knees he spread her wide, planting teasingly gentle kisses onto her now bare slit. Clara was already whining.

“Please,” she gasped, clapping her hand to her feverish forehead, then uttering a high pitched groan as his tongue stroked luxuriantly up her wetness. Resting at her swollen clit, he began to circle it, suck it, push it and pulse his lips against it. She longed to wrap her legs around his head, to press his face deeper into her, but he had her firmly held in place, spread open for him. Her breathing laboured, she started to convulse as her climax crashed over her. Thrashing helplessly under his skilful tongue, she cried out, finishing in a silent scream at the peak of her pleasure. A pure, bell-like tone seemed to reverberate through her and she went limp.

She lay with her eyes closed, catching her breath. Regaining her senses, Clara opened her eyes to find the Doctor kneeling upright, still between her legs, simply watching her. His face was unreadable. Clara heaved herself up and crawled towards him. He eyed her, warily. She pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed. He raised his hips to help her remove his pants and Clara gasped at how hard he was, thick and resting heavily against the soft skin of his stomach. She bent over to kiss it, and he gripped her hair close to the roots when she swirled her tongue around his throbbing head. She straddled him, palms resting on his naked chest. They kissed deeply, and she could taste the unmistakable richness of herself on his lips.

“Oh Clara,” he groaned as she slid down onto him. She dug her nails into his skin, the aching pleasure of him entering and stretching her almost unbearable. She began to rock her hips, losing herself in the rhythm. The bright flashes of rapture exploding in her mind were blinding. She knew she was close, and so was he. The Doctor tugged her down by her hair towards his mouth, thrusting harder. She bit down on his lip when she came, eyes rolling back into her head. The Doctor growled into her open mouth, deeper and deeper he went inside her, holding her in a vice grip until they slowed, stilled and softened.

She collapsed down onto his chest and lay there, listening to their thundering hearts.

He enveloped her in his arms and she knew he would never let her go.


End file.
